Forbidden Fate
by Sailor Heart
Summary: [Sequel to: Bitter Fate] Vegeta and Usagi meets again. She is now Queen of Future Crystal Tokyo and married. More secrets have been unfold and the answers to everything is revealed. Sharing a love so forbidden, it's fate. IN PROGRESS
1. Forbidden Memory

  
**Chapter 1**

_"True love is hard to find and forever to forget"_

_Vegeta_

"Damn it woman. You can't leave me alone with two bratty kids!" I shouted and forced the tears back in my eyes. The woman smiles at me through her own tears because she knows I am kidding. She's dying. The once loudest person with the biggest mouth ever, is now lying in bed pale as snow, could hardly whisper.  
"I-" she coughed and couldn't finish her sentence. Her whole body shook and I thought she might break into pieces. I held her till she stopped and laid her down slowly. She smiles at me weakly and whispered. "I love you"  
I wanted to reply but it was caught in my throat. The cursed words that I swear to never say. Because I didn't respond to her, she closed her eyes and look like she could no longer bare the pain. I see two tiny tears forming and threaten to run down.   
She breaths harder and harder then... She stops.

_________________________________________________

_Serenity_

I hid behind a tree dressed in black, and watched from a distance at Molly's funeral. Darien said I was silly and it's a waste of time and a pain to the heart to bring back memories. I watch her coffin being lowered and cried with all the others. I cry because I've lost the last connection I had with my old life, my normal life.   
After everyone left, I went to visit her grave. I put 14 roses on her grave.   
"Molly" I said. "I've come back like I promised. But not soon enough. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for you and me. Our lives, our love life. Everything."  
"Who are you?" said a voice which made me spun around. I came face to face with the grown version of Lily. I am far older than her by many many years but I look no more than 28 the most. She looks in her 30's though she must really be in her 50's. Her eyes widen with recognition. "Are you the daughter of Serena?"  
"Something like that" I answered and smiled. She does not smile back. Her face, so much like Molly's. She has Melvin's brown mousy hair and his mouth. But everything else was Molly.   
She came forward and touches me. "You are Serena. You are Sailor Moon. You will be our queen. You are everything"  
I did not say anything. How could this girl know?  
"I am everything you just said. I deny nothing. May I ask how do you know?"  
She looks down sadly. "I was born knowing. My mother tried to make me hide it. I have this power, to see and tell things. Or maybe I'm just crazy"  
"I went to see you when you were five. You told me he was coming. Tell me, what else do you see in me?" I said. I hope she knows who I am talking about for she was only a toddler when she told my first fortune.  
"He is near and you will meet. Love binds you two together and faith will keep it that way" she suddenly went white and look like she has trouble breathing.  
"Lily? Lily?" I tried touch her to keep her from fainting or something.  
"She is coming too" Lily gasp and whispered. "She is full of hate and revenge. She is death. Beware of her Serena. Beware"  
"Who? Who are you talking about?!" I demanded. She is scaring me.  
"Go back. Go back way in your past. She is there. Far behind in the past" Lily said and said no more.   
I took Lily to live with me. She was my goddaughter after all. What she told me about the evil disturbed me. But I still sit and wait eagerly for him. I hoped. I prayed, just grant me this one wish. I deserve that much.


	2. Forbidden Seed

**Chapter 2**

_"If you love someone, put a circle around their name, not a heart,   
because a heart can be broken but a circle never ends "_

_Serenity_

Endymion does not join me tonight, again. He as king, is always busy while I, queen of Crystal Tokyo, is off with no much time all I can do is think. My palace, my world, my love...

I woke up feeling a sudden wave of dizziness. I felt the need to throw up, something I have not felt since I was 14. I rushed to the restroom and lend over the sink. The crystal sink pressed against my stomach and a wave of pain shot through my body. I moaned. Since when did my body became so sensitive?  
I heaved up a long string of silver saliva, at least I think it's saliva. Something is very wrong with my body. I called Ami.

"Ami" I cried and took her hands. I am so very afraid of the changes in my body.   
"Future Queen Serenity" she said in a formal voice. I hate that kind of tone. It doesn't make me feel normal, and I can't treat her as a friend while she uses a formal tone with me.  
"Ami," I said again. "Please, I need a friend not just a doctor right now. Something is wrong with my body-"  
She signaled me to sit down, which I did and I continued. "My whole body became sensitive to the littlest thing and I threw up something odd too." She stares and studies me.  
"Does your breast hurt?" she pointed and ask. I touched them and moaned in pain. "Not really, but they are really sore like they are going to explode or something"  
Ami listened to my heart and ask me to do some strange things like walk for her and how many hair I've lost.  
"Well?" I said after all the test. She smiles warmly at me. So she's glad I am in pain and is near death?!  
"Serena" she said my childhood name first time since I've been Queen. "You're pregnant"

* * *

"What?!" I almost fell from the silk couch. Ami studies the silver thing still in the sink. "Ami! Darien and I haven't made love at all for the past.." Tell you the truth, I don't remember when was the last time we did. He was too tired every night.  
"Looking at this," she said. "The shell of the seed is from long ago. My Queen, your body is different. Didn't you wonder why you were not pregnant after your honeymoon?"  
If I did, I probably given birth to a can of beer.  
"Your body will store the seed till you received full power for it to grow. Perhaps, this seed is from the first time on your honeymoon"  
Remembering my honeymoon, I paled. Darien and I haven't done anything. I am still a virgin... Or.. Oh dear Moon Goddess! It can't be!  
"Serenity? Serenity?!" Ami's voice grew further and further away. Funny how now I have my mother's name. Darkness over took my eyelids and I welcomed sleep.

* * *

"Serenity? Drink this." A warm liquid filled my mouth and I could open my eyes once again. I look into Ami's blue eyes, how could I tell her... So I cried. I sobbed with all my heart. For every guilt I feel, and I cry for doing this to Darien.  
"Shhh" Ami cradled me like a baby. "Serenity, this seed shell goes even farther than your honeymoon date. It's ok. I know"  
She knows?!  
Ami looks at me and smiles. "You don't have to be ashamed. I know what happened and how hard it is to control yourself at a young age. You two knew you were going to get married anyways"  
I pushed myself away from her. Part of me wish she guessed, so I will have someone to talk to. Oh Molly... I miss you.

__________________________________________

_Vegeta_

She's gone. I am at her funeral. Everyone cries around me yet I cannot shed a single tear. My son Trunks sees this and he walks over to me.  
"Damn you!" he shouted. "I know you didn't love mother but can't you just swallow your damn pride for a second and just lie! Just lie to let her die in peace and happiness!".   
I stare into his eyes, a pair of eyes so much like mine, and refused to let any emotion show. He is 16 and grew exactly my height. He has my eyes and eyebrow yet everything else came from the woman.   
"You don't deserve her!" he cried even louder. "I'm ashamed to have a father like you!"  
"TRUNKS!" ChiChi cried. She is that Kakarott's mate. "Don't speak to your father like that!"  
"He's not my father" Trunks said through his breath. The words stung me yet I do not let this show.   
I stare at her tomb. The feeling of guilt over whelms me. I made a ball with my fist and yelled with all my might.

"What did she die of?" I demanded. We are old yet I know humans don't die naturally from the age of 67.   
"The doctors says she had a bad heart. They couldn't explain it but-" I didn't let ChiChi finished. I didn't want to hear the word heart ever again. 

Bumla gave me a son and a daughter. Now, I cannot even look at my daughter without remembering Bumla.  
My daughter eyes filled with tears and she screamed at me: "You can't stand the sight of me huh daddy? Because you disliked mother!!!"  
I let them accuse me and I don't utter a word to defend myself. Why should I care. There is nothing to live for.

The woman left everything for Trunks and Bra. In her will, she had left me a bit of money and a box. A damn box.  
I opened the box and found a key and a map. The map leads deep into her laboratory. I still think she died from working to hard. She started off with a small sickness that should have healed in a week but she spends day and night in her lab and not getting the rest these humans seems to need.   
The map lead me to a secret path way and a door. I pressed against the lock and it opened, leaving me stunned staring at what I believe is a time machine.  
I opened the door with the key and found a hand written note from the woman:

_Vegeta,  
Since I got ill and the doctor says it was the flue, I knew I was dying. And I won't die till I get one thing straighten. I know it was wrong to keep you here from your true love. I know you don't love me and you stayed for me, Trunks and maybe even for Usagi. Whatever is the reason, I want to let you know these past 40 years have been heaven and I don't regret a minute of it. Since I knew I was dying, I've been working on this time machine. After I die, you are free from me. Trunks and Bra are old enough to be on their own. Go back to her. Go back to the love you really should be with. _

She doesn't know I loved her. In my own way, a different love from Usagi, but never the less, I loved that stubborn woman.   
I hesitated on going or not. But I decided I shall go just to check up on Usagi and make sure she is ok. If her life is good, than I shouldn't interfere. I pressed the on button and held my breath.


	3. Forbidden Secret

**Chapter 3**

_"Dreams are renewable"_

_Serenity_

"Breath Serenity" Ami said to me firmly. The pain... Make it stop. How can giving birth be so painful?   
I held my hand out to Endymion- But he is not there. "W- Where? Where is-"  
"The King could not watch you in pain like this" Ami said and Minako rushed to hold my hand. "Very rarely any male could stand to watch a birth"  
I closed my eyes and tried not to be angry with him. My whole life seems to flash before me. I heard voices from the past. I heard my mother calling me. I heard him... _"Usagi!" he cried over and over again. He grabbed me and held me close to him. _  
_"Oh Vegeta. What's wrong?" I ask feeling so frighten that he looks worried. He is never worried.  
"Usagi. My planet is in danger and I have to go"  
I gasp and grabbed his arm. He can't leave me! "No! You can't leave me here!"  
He smiled and pulled me close again. Slowly, he stroked my hair. My heart pounding begging him to not leave me. "Of course I won't my princess. That's why I'm here. I want to ask you to join me. Will you? We could get marry and-"  
I kissed him and cried to myself. He wants to marry me! He wants to marry me!! "Oh Vegeta! Marriage? I've always dreamed about this!"  
We kissed again and he said three words I've dreamed of hearing from his lips. "I love you".  
"I love you too" I whispered back. "I will go packing right now. Wait for me at the moon garden!"  
"At dawn" he said and we embraced again. "I won't leave without you" he promised._

"Vegeta... VEGETA!" I screamed and felt all my powers draining away from me and bursting out. Ami and the other senshis cried in awe and I heard the first cry from my daughter.  
"What did she say?" Rei gasp. Everyone started talking at once.  
"Her hair is so soft and pink!" Minako cried.  
"Serenity? How are you feeling?" Ami ask. I smiled weakly at her and held out my arms. She put my daughter in my arms and I held her.   
"Rini.." I said in a hoarse voice. Darien should be here to celebrate with me, to see his new daughter. I'm just so tired... I Look at Ami through my heavy eyelids. "E- Endy.. Mon?" 

They wheeled to to my chamber with my daughter in my arms. I am so tired and eager to sleep in the arms of my husband. He will hold me and tell me how she loves me and how proud he-  
Ami stops pushing me. The rest of the senshis and her gasp. I look up and my eyes fell on the bed. There is my husband, my love, past out... The night his first daughter is born. He failed me. Why does my heart feel so heavy?  
I had so much hopes. Liquor drips off the bed. Angry filled my mind.   
Minako quickly changed the bed sheet without disturbing Darien and Ami and Makato helped me on the bed. I fell asleep holding my daughter.  


_______________________________________________

I woke up by the cry of Rini. Darien smiles down at me.  
"Rini..." he whispered and his smiles turn to our daughter. "Hmm.. Pink hair. How funny"  
As if she understood, her ferry eyes snapped at him. Darien laughs. "Well she certainly didn't get her temper from me-"  
I held my breath and feared he would guess. Now that I look at my daughter and remembered our first meeting when I was 14, how could I not see she has no Darien in her at all?  
She has my eyes and my hair but her temper and personality is all Vegeta.. Her stubbornness and her hair... It curls and turns pointy at the end... Like Vegeta's spiky hair... I see it all now.  
"Future Queen Serenity" someone said. I looked up and sees Ami. "Luna is here to see you my queen"  
I smiled at my guardian since I was fourteen. She was my pet, my teacher and my friend.  
"Hello Luna" I said.  
"Greetings Future Queen Serenity" Luna said and bowed her head down. I frowned.  
"Please," I said. "Loose the title. I just had my child and I want a friend to talk to now"  
Luna nodded and looks at Rini with a blank expression. "She is powerful for a new born"  
I looked at Luna confused. Luna looks at Darien. "King Endymion, may we please talk in private?"  
Darien nodded, gave me a quick kiss and left.   
"Serena..." Luna spoken to me with my human name for once in a long time. "Rini is strong for a mix of Lunarin and Human. Her human blood should have weakened her, but she is far more powerful than anything I have ever seen..."  
I swallowed and hugged Rini tighter. Oh Luna.. Does she suspected?   
"Serena" Luna stares at me and forces me to look at her. "What happened between you and Prince Diamond? What really happened?"  
I didn't know wither to laugh or cry. So she thinks Rini is Diamond's child!  
"Luna, I give you my word, nothing happened between Diamond and I" I said.  
Luna doesn't seem satisfied. "Her hair should be brown" she stated. "Honey light brown. It will show the weakness of a half breed. But pink?." Luna sighed. "Out of all the goddess, none has reached the hair color. The most powerful level was white, silver, than you Serena... You reached gold. But pink is something unheard of."  
Oh Luna... Should I tell her? Would she blame me?  
I made room for her on my lap. Luna curled around me like she have done when I was just a simple minded teenager.   
"Luna..." I began. "Rini is the daughter of Vegeta. He was of royal blood. The Saiyan Prince."  
I felt Luna's crawls sharpen and I cried out in pain. Luna leaped, off my lap and stares at me with eyes shine with unshed tears.  
"Serena!" she hissed with such coldness she didn't seem like Luna. "What have you done? This is why your mother did what she had to do! This is why you broke you two a part! We cannot have a Lunarin with Saiyan blood!"  
I paled and felt as confused as ever. Luna continued. "Rini is dangerous. She is powerful beyond anything. Though all Lunarin are powerful, they are weak when it comes to emotional feelings. All creatures knows the Lunarin's weakness-"  
"STOP!" I screamed. "What are you to tell me what my daughter is capable! She is my daughter and she will not fall into the wrong hands! She is in my hands and always will be!"  
Luna bowed. "I'm sorry Future Queen Serenity". She uses my title again. "But an angel could be easily turned into a demon is someone knows how to. If Rini gets out of control... No one in the universe could stop her. This is what your mother feared."  
"My mother is dead" I said firmly. "And anyone who dares to speak ill of my daughter shall die too". What did I just say? This isn't me... I would never say that! Oh goddess...   
"Goodnight my queen" Luna said and stepped down.   
I stare at my beautiful daughter. I kissed her softly on the forehead. No one is going to touch my daughter and get away for it. My daughter shall never be evil. She is me, she has my heart. But is that enough? Please Vegeta... I need you.


	4. I'm back!

For some reasons fanfiction.net will not let me put the URL to my site. You can get it by clicking on my name above and get it from my profile. Thanks.


End file.
